


I know you tried to burgle me, but let's sleep together?

by jimjamjimin



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Burglar AU, M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimjamjimin/pseuds/jimjamjimin
Summary: (Based on the story of Francis Bacon having an affair with his burglar)Criminal lowlife Kwon Jiyong gets caught attempting to burgle successful entrepreneur Choi Seunghyun, though the tables turn when Choi decides instead of calling the police they should sleep together. Jiyong agrees to this.





	1. Caught.

The burglar didn't really mean any harm by the things he was doing, it's just that, he didn't know anything other than this. Having grown up in a rough neighbourhood and failing his school exams, this was all the knew. His life.

 

Though what he didn't know, was that Choi Seunghyun was a particularly difficuilt guy to burgle. Having state of the art security cameras and alarms dotted around the grounds of his manor, it was pratically impossible to pull of theft.

This however wasn't about to stop Kwon Jiyong attempting.

 

Kwon Jiyong was the burglar, a thin, small guy with bright orange hair. Hardly an unnoticeable character, being ironic for his proffesion. And now he was starting to regret his choice of fashion as he sat at the table across from Choi Seunghyun, who he'd found waiting for him with a raised brow and crossed arms after climbing the fence.

 

"Why did you.." Seunghyun paused, then sighed. "Why did you think this was a good idea?"

Jiyong contemplated.

Why _was_  this a good idea?

"Don't know.." He mumbled, shifting his feet then looking awkwardly to the side. "So.. you're gonna call the police, huh?"

Seunghyun thought it over a moment, then leaned back in his chair and shook his head.

"I want us to sleep together. Do you want to sleep with me?"

Jiyong blinked, not sure he'd heard that right. "What..? Um, I wouldn't say no..?" He replied honestly, being open to sex with both guys and girls. The older happening to be a _very_  attractive guy.

The two men watched eachover for an awkward moment before Seunghyun stood and made his way over, holding a hand out to Jiyong. "Come on, i'll show you to the bedroom.."


	2. Caught, again.

Jiyong followed behind Seunghyun, cheeks tinted pink as he was pushed back onto the bed, glancing up through his bangs shyly.

How did this _happen?_

Jiyong didn't have time to think as he was undressed, cock twitching at the sight of the older's now naked form, hiding his face with his hand in embarrassment- He was technically about to sleep with the enemy. 

Being a burglar, Jiyong of course had other criminal contacts, three friends in particular who were in the same line of 'work'. Rich people (for example, successful entrepreneur Choi Seunghyun) were the major target: stealing from them brought in the big money. However, rich people were also the enemy because they were a sign of capitalism and greed. Things in which had led the four friends to this way of life, having been raised in poverty and degraded by those with money their entire lives.

 

So now Jiyong was underneath Choi Seunghyun, he felt aroused, but also _ashamed._ What the hell would his friends think if the word ever got out? Seungri would never stay quiet about it, he knew that for sure. But then a question crossed his mind as the white haired man began to pump his cock: Why was Seunghyun doing this? The backlash would be far worse for someone of his status, sleeping with a criminal and all..

Again, no more time to think, moans escaping Jiyong's parted lips now as he focuses on the hand around his dick. ''F-Fuck..'' is all he can bring himself to say, breath hitching as the hand was replaced by wet lips.

 

Jiyong awoke a few hours later, eyes taking a moment to focus on the unfamiliar surroundings. His asshole ached like hell and he groaned as he recollected what had happened the previous night. He sat up, still naked but covered by the bedsheets, blinking when he realized Seunghyun was no longer beside him on the bed. Maybe this was his chance to take something valuable? 

He pulled on his pants, tugging his shirt over his head, trying to stay quiet. He made his way over to Seunghyun's desk, picking up items that looked expensive and fitting small ones into his pocket, not noticing the door creak open and Seunghyun step in.

''So the sex meant nothing, huh?'' The older man joked, confusing Jiyong. Why wasn't this guy going crazy or calling private security on him?

''Yeah.. sorry. I don't date rich guys.'' He mumbled, not sure whether to take his chances and run by or put the objects back then plead for forgiveness.

''Oh? We have our perks, you know. Like.. money? That seems to be what you're after right?'' Seunghyun asked, humming as he moved behind Jiyong wrapping his arms around the boy's small waist. ''Put those things back, and we can talk yeah?''

Jiyong did as he was told slowly, wondering what in the hell he meant. Was he asking him to be his personal prostitute or something?


End file.
